a look at the real naruto
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Naruto is practicing a new jutsu when he was attacked by some men. trying to save his life Naruto uses the new jutsu, but what effect will this jutsu have on him? Will the rest of the rookie 9 learn more about Naruto, or will they still stay oblivious to his true feelings? sucky summery not sure what to rate abit sasunaru hehe HIATUSE FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

A Look At The Real Naruto

hello people i am beautifulyaoilover93 and this is the first story i have posteed on this account. i hope itss good you the only people i can let see this because if anyone in my famliy see it my mom will kill me! so anyway today is the first day of summer for me and i must say i am already BORD! my job hasnt started yet so i might be updating alot this week or so. any way i have more stories that im uploading so check them out too R&S!

* * *

"Hmmm so if I do this and this then these clones should come out but if I do this and this then these types of clone should come out. Wow that sure is difficult." The number one knuckle headed ninja of the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki, was sitting at the base of Hokage Mountain, trying to learn a new form of the kage bunshin no jutsu. He had found this scroll, while he was cleaning out the Hokage Archives as a mission form lady Tsunade, and wanted to learn it before sun down. "Oh I see if I do this and this than this will be the out come! Well that's simple." He had been at it for a few hours now and was just beginning to understand it. Just as he was about to practice the jutsu for the first time a shuriken came flying at him.

"Well lookie at what we have here; a fox with a scroll." A sinister voice came form one of the men.

"Yey why don't we play this it for a bit, I'm getting board and need some entertainment." You could hear the evil intentions coming for the mans voice, it was blood chilling. Naruto froze; not knowing what to do all of a sudden the men attacked him. He dodged all their attacks but was too afraid to attack himself. The men cornered poor Naruto against he wall. Just then he decided to use his new jutsu hoping that it would work.

After doing several hand signs Naruto cried out, "KAGE KANJO BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A giant cloud of smoke came and blow the men away. After the smoke cleared the men saw Naruto still there, sitting against the mountains base all emotion gone from his eyes.

"Heh looks like it was just a bluff lets get him!" One man yelled as he charged for Naruto. Right before they got to him multiple shuriken's landed right before them. They look up to see multiple Naruto's of all sizes and colors. The biggest had blood red hair and eyes, the next one had dark blue hair and eyes, the next had light purple hair and eyes, the next one had calming green hair and eyes, the next one had bright yellow hair and eyes and the last on had light pink hair and passionate red eyes, he was the smallest out of the whole group, looking barely even 5.

As they stared dazedly but these sudden clones the red one snarled and attacked. You could hear the men's scream all the way back to the village. The rookie nine were all-together, besides Naruto of course, when Akamaru hear the men scream and started to bark in that direction.

"Kiba what's wrong with your dog?" Sakura asked, she was in a good mode since Naruto wasn't here and she didn't want some dog ruining it for her.

"I don't know, hey boy what's wrong?" Kiba asked Akamaru, but instead of an answer, Akamaru just took off to where he heard the noise.

"Hey Akamaru!" Kiba shouted then ran after Akamaru. Everyone wanted to see what was up, even if some were forced to follow, and followed Akamaru to where he was heading.

Once Akamaru got to where he heard the noise originate from, he saw Naruto and went over to him immediately trying to get his attention but to no avail.

Just then the rookie 9 caught up to the dog. They want over to Naruto too but still it was like Naruto didn't even know they were there.

"Oi Naruto hey wake up!" Sakura yells trying to get the boys attention.

"I-is he ok?" Hinata stammers worried that Naruto is hurt.

"I think so…" Neji says, he can see that there is something different about him but he doesn't know what. Just then a loud voice came from behind them.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" The voice bellowed, you could hear the anger in it.

They all turn around to see a blood cover Naruto with red hair. "Na-Naruto?" Sakura asked surprised then looked at the other Naruto.

"No! I'm rage/anger." He said glaring at them.

"Oh come now rage calm down. I'll introduce everyone." I very feminine sounding Naruto said. "Hi I'm Naruto's feminine side just call me fem!" He said then giggled and turns to the other Naruto's. "And that giant hot-head over there is Naruto's rage/anger, the big blue Naruto is Naruto's loneliness/sadness, I'm third in line but you already know me, next is Naruto's common sense/wisdom/smarts he's the one who's green, the little yellow one is Naruto's happiness and the cute little pink one is Naruto's love/passion, as you can see he's not very big. So~ anyway~ how are you all today?" Fem asked the rookie nine who were just staring at them wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open.

"W-what do you mean when you say your Naruto's ah feminine side?" Hinata asked not really sure how to word the question correctly.

"Oh! Well you see-"

"I'll answer that Fem you just-just shut up." Said the green Naruto, "Ok well I'm Naruto's smart side and what had happened was Naruto had found this version of the kage bunshin no jutsu and he wanted to learn it, just as he had figured out how to do it correctly he was attacked by three men-"

"Three really weak men!" Rage interrupted Wise.

"Anyway~ because he was attach out of nowhere he really didn't have time to think of what this was saying so he did the kage kanjo bunshin no jutsu and we all came out, don't worry rage killed them all before they could hurt Naruto."

"Ok so what does this new jutsu do?" Shikamaru asked, he had never heard of this jutsu before and was incredibly interested in what it did.

"I thought it was obvious? It separated his emotions and turns them into clones, the sizes and colors of us shows what we are, rage/anger is the biggest emotion he has but he always keeps it bottled up so he doesn't kill everyone, loneliness/sadness is what he feel just a little bit less then rage so its not as big, his feminine side is quite big thanks to his stupid sexy no jutsu, and in average for common sense/wisdom/smartness, his true happiness is quite small even though he always seems so happy all the time, and he has never really felt love before so love/passion is the smallest any questions?" Wisdom asked the others.

"I have one," Sakura said, "Naruto loves me so how can you say that Naruto doesn't know what love is?" Sakura said, she didn't want to admit it but having Naruto tell her that he loved her felt good, not that she would ever feel the same way, it just made her feel better.

Just then sadness spoke, "Oh you are stupid but not as stupid as he is. If only he didn't lie all the time, or if only he would die then life would be so much better no more pain and no more loneliness if only-"  
"NOO! You have to live like with a smile! It makes life more fun and death is not a good thing be happy!" A little yellow Naruto exclaimed. Everyone was so confused the sad one was so pessimistic while the little one was the one who acted like the Naruto they know.

"I'll explain later, as for your question, Naruto never loved you, and he probably never will, he saw the way you acted around Sasuke always saying that you loved him so Naruto wanted to see if you could teach him what love was. When you wouldn't even give him the time of day he decided to just copy you and say that he loved you to see if he would learn anything. He hasn't learned a thing, the only reason love is even this big is because of Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Gaara, Jiraiya, and even Sasuke. So please get over yourself." Wisdom said in a neutral voice not showing any emotion, as Sakura get red in the face with anger.

"You you YOU!" And then she attacked, as wisdom and Sakura where fighting so was sadness and happiness, and somehow anger and fem got in a fight as well. Love was feeling so sad that he started to tear up; he walked over to Sasuke and hugged his leg.

Sasuke looked down to see what was on his leg to see the there was a little pink Naruto clinging to him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked catching some other the people's attention.

"Up." The little Naruto said while holding his hands up, tears still in his eyes.

"No now leave me alone do-," he saw that the little Naruto was about to cry so he picked him up to make sure that he didn't have to deal with a hassle. "Happy now?" He asked the little Naruto how just giggled.

"Yup I'm real happy thanks!" Love said than kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Aww~ how kawaii!" Fem said when he saw love kiss Sasuke.

"I think we should get Naruto to Tsunade now." Wisdom said grabbing everyone's attention.

"And why the HELL should we do that!" rage yell simply because he could.

"Because Naruto isn't moving." Wise said with no feelings at all.

Gaara went over to the real Naruto and saw that he wasn't doing anything. "He's right come on lets go." He said, you could barely hear it but there was concern in his voice.

(At Hokage tower)

"TSUNADE!" Happy Naruto exclaimed making Tsunade wake up from her drinking-endues sleep.

"NARU- to…" Tsunade said when she saw multiple Naruto's and the rookie 9 in her office. "What are you all doing here? Why are there so many Naruto's? What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Hi I'm Fem. Naruto was learning this new kage kanjo bunshin no jutsu and got attacked just as he figured it out, but he made a mistake and we all came out do you think you can help." Fem said as girly as ever.

"WHAT! That jutsu is forbidden!" Tsunade yelled making everyone ears ring.

"W-Why is it forbidden?" sad asked about to cry.

Tsunade looked at them all with a worried look, "Because if he doesn't get all of them back in him soon…" She paused and looked at the real Naruto, "Then he could… die."

* * *

Soooo... whatja think? good bad weird? tell me in a review, or something. if you want you can even favor me and follow me, if you do you get creme brulee~ no seriously i made some the other day and it was good! ok well REVIEW! haha story you up later!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone who cant get the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks! I'm trying to get the word out so I'm putting this message one all of my story. I hope everyone else puts the word out help make Naruto a sasunaru ending!


End file.
